Love Everlasting
by hermionegin1
Summary: Hermione has been keeping a secret for a very long time but when she reveals it, will she be rejected or accepted into love? Femslash Hermione and Ginny
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione looked around her new flat and smiled happily. She had just put the finishing touches to the living room and she was happy with all the work she had accomplished in the past few days.

A few years had passed since Harry had defeated Voldemort and at the age of just 21, Hermione felt that people expected too much from her. Everyone had expected her and Ron to be married by now; no doubt already pregnant with another Weasley grandchild but they shocked everyone when they announced their break up. Ron was now dating Lavender and Hermione honestly couldn't be happier for him.

Then there was of course Harry, the boy who lived, who was still trying to wrap Ginny around his fingers with no success. Ginny was too busily involved with her job as a Quidditch correspondent for the Quibbler to even notice any guy…or girl for that matter.

Hermione's heart did a few extra beats when she thought of the Weasley girl. No one except Ron knew (who promised to keep her secret till she was ready to come out) but Hermione was a lesbian and she had the biggest crush on Ginny since she could remember. Even though Hermione and Ginny had grown closer of the years, she was still afraid to admit her feelings to the girl in deep fear of rejection. But it was growing increasingly difficult to be around the red head; she was so beautiful with her green eyes and waist long shiny red hair, her never ending legs and ample curves; just thinking about her made Hermione aware of the wetness growing between her legs.

Shaking her head, Hermione sighed when she realised she needed to take a very cold shower to calm herself down. It wasn't doing her any good to get worked up over something that probably would never happen. She was about to head upstairs to her shower when a knock on her front door alerted her to someone's arrival.

"Hermione!" the person exclaimed before engulfing her in a big hug

Hermione felt like her knees were about to buckle when the same girl who invaded her dreams every night had her body wrapped around her

"Ginny! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Spain?" Hermione asked, unwrapping her hands from Ginny and leading her towards the couch

"Well, the seeker of the Spanish team got in a huge row with management and a whole bunch of unnecessary stuff but the match got cancelled and I did not want to stay with mom and dad so Ron gave me your new address. Which I got to say I LOVE how it looks; so I was wondering if I could stay here a few days with you?" Ginny rambled

"Of course you can Gin! You didn't even have to ask" Hermione said smiling at her

But in her head all Hermione could think about was the fact that she was torturing herself having Ginny so close to her for a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had stayed up late the night of Ginny's arrival talking and snacking on Ginny's bed before Hermione turned in and she couldn't stop thinking how sexy Ginny looked in shorts and a tank top. Hermione groaned into her pillow the next morning thinking about how badly she wanted to just run her hands through that long red hair.

"Hermione? You awake?" Ginny asked poking her head inside Hermione's room

"Morning Gin" Hermione said sitting up in bed, hoping Ginny didn't notice her hard nipples printing through her nightgown

Ginny opened the door wider and Hermione saw Ginny enter with a tray in hand full of breakfast items.

"Ginny…you didn't have to do this" Hermione mumbled staring at the food rather than Ginny's lips

"Nonsense Hermione! You know I love to cook so why not just make enough for both of us" Ginny said pouring syrup on the pancakes

Hermione wanted nothing more than to pour syrup all over Ginny and lick her but she quickly shoved that thought away from her head and enjoyed breakfast with her best friend.

After breakfast, Hermione got ready for her day working at the newly refurbished Flourish and Blotts bookstore while Ginny was heading to the Burrow.

"See if you can get off early and pass through! Mom and everyone else would be happy to see you" Ginny told Hermione before Hermione left

"I'll try Gin but today could be one of those busy days"

But it wasn't busy at all. The bookstore had a very quiet day and Hermione was very thankful when Mr. Blott told her she could have the afternoon off. When she apparated home, Hermione had several debates in her head wondering if she should go to the Burrow but instead, she finally gave in to sleep.

Ginny's POV

Ginny was slightly ticked off when Hermione didn't show up at the Burrow and stomped home to discover what had kept her away.

"Hermione?" Ginny called but her no response

She wondered into Hermione's room where she found her sleeping in just her underwear. Ginny felt her heart stop as she saw Hermione's breasts rise and fall with each breath she took. Ginny hadn't told anyone but after Harry started desperately to have her, she had become involved with a few girls every time she went away on her job. It was different that being with a guy; girls knew and understood how she felt and she always found comfort in having one to share a bed with after a long night.

Ginny however hadn't thought Hermione that way until she entered her room and began to wonder how she would tell her best friend that she was attracted to her.

Suddenly, Hermione rolled in her sleep and moaned "Ginny" causing the mentioned girl to jump, knocking over a lamp on Hermione's table.

"Gin?" Hermione mumbled, sitting up in her bed

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I came to see why you didn't show up at the Burrow and my clumsiness got the best of me!" Ginny exclaimed trying not to stare at her friend's breasts

"Oh I'm so sorry Ginny but I guess I didn't realise how tired I've been. I'll make it up to you I promise" Hermione said

Ginny grinned "make it up to me tonight! There's a new wizarding club, come with me"

"I don't know Ginny…" Hermione began to protest

"Oh come on! It's Friday and you so owe me. Please?" Ginny pleaded, pouting at Hermione

Hermione finally agreed and soon later Ginny found herself putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her very tight, knee length black halter dress hoping it would help show Hermione her body. She tried to calm herself when she saw Hermione in a tight red dress but her nipples became hard and she couldn't stop staring at her friend's ass.

"You look amazing Hermione" Ginny blurted out, gazing at her cleavage

Hermione blushed lightly "so do you gin. Shall we go?"

Ginny held on to Hermione's hand as they apparated to the outskirts of Diagon Alley where the club was located. Already from outside the loud music could be heard. Ginny couldn't wait to take Hermione inside and hoped she could sneak in a dance or two with her friend.

A/N: Reviews will be much appreciated they'll help me post faster but thank you to everyone who put the story on alert xoxo. *hint* chapter 3 picks up at the club scene.


End file.
